


Because I Want You

by fighthesky



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is hard work, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Jace is an asshole, M/M, Magnus is his normal awesome self, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighthesky/pseuds/fighthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Malec AU.</p><p>Alec Lightwood, despite his family fame and striking appearance doesn't want the attention these things bring. </p><p>It seems, however, that fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Never-Ending Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [understandthefascination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/understandthefascination/gifts).



Alec was pretty sure that although he'd thought high school was hell, he'd been wrong. 

College was hell. 

He'd only been here about 30 seconds and already the girl from the dorm opposite wanted to be friends.

'We live so close...'

She trailed off expectantly. 

Alec was about to let her down gently when she was joined by not one - or two - but three other girls and suddenly his polite refusal was drowned out by several introductions and invitations. 

He willed himself to be nice, but was fortunately saved by Jace - his one childhood friend - who appeared at his elbow and charmed his admirers into leaving. 

'College life buddy!' 

Jace slapped a hand on his shoulder.

'Better suck it up.'

Alec didn't dignify this with a response and hightailed it to his two bed dorm, standing at the window to watch all the poor freshman mill around outside looking incredibly pleased to be there. 

'Alec.'

'What.'

'Wannah come to-.'

'No.'

'Alright, no need to bite my head off. Enjoy solitary confinement.' 

Blessed silence signified his best friend's departure. Actually he technically had two best friends, but his sister didn't really count. 

Sunlight streamed through the large sash window, snippets of sound reaching him from where it had been cracked open. 

The room was pretty nice, unsurprising when the Lightwoods were not only one of the richest families in America, but big donors to this college in particular.

Their adopted son Jace, harbringer of doom and saying the exact wrong thing to the press at the wrong time was the only reason Alec was sharing a room. 

They were sort of like two sides of the same coin - and maybe this would help them stay out of trouble. 

Or get them into more.

Alec let a ghost of smile slide across his face and rubbed a hand over his dark hair. 

Things never seemed to stay still when Jace was around.

He wasn't going to touch that analysis with a barge pole. 

Alec threw himself into the ensuite shower and dressed for the weather - in sweats and a tank - thinking about going for a jog to clear his head. 

As he laced his sneakers he decided he needed to accept his situation. No doubt Jace would have ten girls in here in no time, but Alec had been fully preparing for this horror all summer. 

The benefits of having Jace as a roommate outweighed the negatives. 

He texted Izzy to see how she was settling in and then put his music on loud, wanting to discourage potential well-wishers as much as possible. 

Unfortunately being a 6 ft tall Lightwood had its downsides. 

Jace was making use of his newfound freedom to check out the fraternities (and the sororities of course) and up his friend count tenfold. 

Two hours in he had twenty Facebook requests and two phone numbers. 

Of course he was going to drag Alec along to as many parties as possible - he needed to not sit inside all day like he had done for the last five years. 

The boy was by no means incapable or ugly. 

The thought of Alec in a sexual sense flitted through Jace's mind like a butterfly, pretty but without substance. Short-lived. 

Jace didn't necessarily discriminate between the genders but there was no way Alec was ready for that nugget of information just yet. 

He came back to find Alec sat, freshly showered, on his bed - a small card in his hands. 

'What's that?' 

'Pi Beta have invited me to their party tonight.'

Jace grinned like a Cheshire Cat, fluidly retrieving an identical card from his back pocket. 

Alec's blue eyes flicked over it and he threw his on the bed, face stony.

'I'm not going Jace, forget it.'

He stood up, rubbing his bare chest with he towel that wasn't wrapped around his waist and stomped towards the bathroom.

'Oh come on. You knew it was going to be like this.'

'I'm not joining a fraternity.' 

Alec purposefully closed the door in his face. 

'Your parents are gonna be pissed!'

Jace shouted after him. 

He would come around. The Lightwoods had been in Pi Beta since the 1900's, Alec was just being a baby. 

Silence, apart from the banging of cupboard doors, greeted the statement. Jace ran his fingers through his overlong sandy hair and settled down on his bed to check his messages. He had so many Facebook notifications he couldn't be bothered to go through them all and opted instead to see who was going to the Pi Beta party - detailed in a private Facebook group. After a while he got bored of that too and watched some videos on YouTube. 

Alec exited the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, ignoring Jace and heading to his cabinet to grab the text books for his first block of lectures. 

'You're not studying already?' 

'Some of us have to study to get good grades.' 

'I do study!'

Alec laughed at that, shooting Jace an exasperated look. 

'Yeah and the sky is green.' 

Jace made a noncommittal noise and returned to the computer. 

Alec flipped to the chapter he was on and propped himself up on his headboard, stretching his long legs out until they almost reached the edge. 

The boys sat in comfortable silence for about an hour before Jace brought up the fraternity issue again.

'Robert will kill you if you don't even try and get in. Or at least pretend to try.' 

Alec didn't reply for a few minutes, then sighed. 

'I know that, I just wish I didn't have to do it.' 

'I'm going to do it too.'

'Yeah, but you you're an attention whore and you know it.'

Jace grinned. 

'I can't disagree. I mean who wouldn't want to bask in my presence, I'm amazing.' 

They shared a smile. 

'You're alright.'

Jace mock clutched his heart in pain then turned serious.

'I've got your back Alec, you know that. You won't be alone.'

'Oh great. You've 'got my back.' I feel so much better now. Problem solved.' 

'Asshole.' 

'Prick.'

 


	2. Heroes (We Could Be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace party like its 1999. (Magnus is on his way I promise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Jace bisexual. This does not mean Alec and Jace will get together as this is primarily a Malec fic. Alec is majorly fighting his sexuality - he has the fear of God in him because of his family history.

The party was exactly as Alec expected it would be; loud, crowded, sweaty and swimming with drugs and alcohol. 

Jace had finally managed to persuade him to go based mostly on emotional blackmail with a little bit of 'you've got nothing else better planned' and 'you've been studying all day', both of which Alec couldn't disagree with. 

Jace had a hipflask stuffed in his jacket, but he needn't have bothered. Apparently at the most exclusive house on campus, one didn't need backup. 

As soon as they were in, the boys made a beeline for the kitchen and helped themselves to a beer and a tequila shot each. And then another. 

'We are so in!' Hissed Jace, crashing his cup into Alec's with the force of his toast. 

Alec nodded and wondered briefly how much alcohol it was possible to consume within ten minutes without catastrophic health repercussions. 

They were henceforth bombarded with sorority girls and Alec resigned himself to a tidal wave of 'omg you're so cute' 'I can't believe you're Alec Lightwood' 'what major are you doing?' for the foreseeable future. 

A slow, satisfying buzz crept into his veins and began to relax, actually smiling (a bit drunkenly) and throwing an arm round Jace (because he was his best bud). 

'I love you man!' 

Jace squeezed their cheeks together in a mildly painful way and Alec felt the familiar horror of being 'no homo' stutter through him. 

'Yeah.' He said lamely, not allowing himself for the 10 billionth time to hold Jace a little closer, run a casual hand over his chest, inhale his scent...

Alec scrunched his eyes and groaned at his traitorous brain and body. Why did he have to be a horny guy? Couldn't he just avoid all that shit and turn it off and on at will? 

Unfortunately that wasn't how things worked. Alec's inherent need for control went out of the window when Jace and alcohol were involved. You'd think after years of underage drinking, general toplessness and a stupidly close friendship Alec would have built up a tolerance for his attraction to men but ten years later he was still waiting for it to happen. 

Until then he had to find an outlet. 

Girls. 

That should work, right?

One girl caught his eye, dancing in his periphery. She had cascading honey blonde curls to her elbows, kaleidoscopic blue-green eyes and couldn't stop smiling.

Their eyes met and she beamed. He was instantly smitten, stretching himself out across a group of smaller girls and asking her to dance. 

Her cheeks dimpled and she allowed herself to be pulled towards him. 

'Hi.' 

'Hi!' 

'What's your name?'

'Pria. What's yours?'

'Alec.' 

The look on her face told him exactly what he wanted to hear: she didn't know who he was. Alec smiled goofily and spun her around in a circle, enjoying the way the strobe lights reflected off her hair. 

'It's nice to meet you!' Her cheeks flushed prettily and he ruffled her hair, 'You're really tall.' 

He smirked and lifted her up, laughing at her shriek. 

Settling her on the floor they danced for a bit longer before she beckoned him down and he stooped, turning his head so she could shout into his ear. She didn't, however and cupped his face in her small hands to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. Blood rushed to his face, partly embarrassment and partly affection. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed her to his chest, chuckling at her squealing. 

At this point Jace careened into his personal space, a girl under each arm and a drink in each hand. 

'This is Pria,' Alec shouted in his general direction. Jace skipped the handshake and went straight for the hug, abandoning the girls and almost throwing his drinks over himself in the process. Alec knew he wouldn't though, the boy seemed to have some kind of gift when it came to balance and grace - even when he was wasted. 

'Amy and Kate.' Jace pointed them out and Alec introduced himself, handshakes over hugs. The five of them continued to enjoy themselves voraciously before things started to taper off. Their dorm was on the other side of campus and Alec fancied a walk. 

Promising to call Pria later on, Alec physically dragged Jace away from Amy and Kate and the two of them stumbled along the path, singing something loudly and out of tune. 

'You really, really can't sing.' 

'I can sing. Your ears must be wrong.' 

'You sound like a cat having a bath.' 

'Your face is like a wet cat.'

They almost collapsed in fits of giggles. 

'Damn that Kate was hot. Good job with Pria too by the way, she seems like a nice girl.' 

Alec tried to think of something to say and ended up with. 

'Yeah, she's nice.' 

'You never open up to me about girls, man. You know everything about my...' 

He made some soft of all-encompassing gesture and Alec grimaced.

'You know I don't like to share, dude.' 

'Yeah but is there anything to share? I've never seen you kiss a girl, let alone bring one home.' 

They had stopped and Jace had his hands on his biceps, the street lamps bathing his face in a weird orange glow, contrasting with the inky navy of the sky. The wind whispered through the trees and and Alec felt a chill pass over him as he realised things couldn't always be the same between him and Jace. They were growing up. He was gay. He wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever. 

'I don't know what you want me to say, Jace.' 

His friend shrugged. 

'I just want you to be happy. Sex is fun, I promise you.'

Alec patted his shoulder awkwardly.

'I am happy buddy.'

A sloppy grin of bliss spread itself across his face and Alec smiled lopsidedly in response.

'You're great.' 

'I know.' 

Alec extricated himself and propelled them back on their way. 

'I love girls.' Jace lamented. 

Alec wanted to punch himself in the face. 

 

 


	3. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids start school. Alec realises he might have made a promise he can't keep. Angst ensues.

Classes started on Monday. 

Alec and Izzy threw themselves headlong into their studies while Jace - it's safe to say - didn't. In fact in the first month he barely touched a text book, busy 'getting to know' some of the girls on campus.

Alec and Jace made a deal; Jace could have as many girls as he wanted back to the room as long as they didn't stay over or have sexual relations between the hours of 12 and 6am. 

Consequently, Alec spent most of his time in the library with Izzy and Jace messaged him when it was safe to return. Pria, who was studying Environmental Sciences, also joined them intermittently for group sessions and became a welcome addition. 

One of these evenings, Alec was elbow-deep in economic theory when Pria nudged him and pointed to a group of older students who had just come in, conversing far too loudly (Alec thought) for a library atmosphere. 

'Who are they? They're in here a lot.'

Alec's eyes followed them as they settled themselves in a small cove of tables, pulling out books and computers and laughing in an annoying manner that got on his nerves. 

He was about to answer when one of them - an Asian man with golden skin and (quite frankly) a ridiculous amount of product in his hair caught him staring and gave him an appreciative look, saying something to his companion - an equally attractive woman, with perfect blonde curls - then looking back at Alec and winking comically. 

Alec felt like he'd been discovered and sent the man a look so cold, Maryse would have been proud. 

The man didn't react, just held Alec's gaze until he looked away, feeling himself getting riled up at the situation. 

'You ok?' Pria looked over at the group curiously, having the gaul to wave and smile like the stupidly nice person she was.

'What are you doing!' Alec hissed. 

'Hey, there's no harm in making friends. You don't know if they could help us out...you know?' 

'Help us out with what exactly? Hair styling tips? And talking ridiculously loudly?' 

Pria stopped smiling and turned to Alec, brow furrowed. 

'Someone got out the wrong side of bed this morning.' 

'I just-,' Alec turned the next page with undue ferocity, 'Don't like people who think they're better than everyone else.' 

Pria did a double-take and looked over at the group again, now confused. 

'They seem friendly to me Alec, what's wrong with you today?'

Alec stopped angrily skimming the textbook and met her gaze guilitily, realising he was overreacting. 

'Sorry Pri, Jace-.'

Her expression turned sour and it was her turn to slam her pen down.

'I'm gonna have words with him about his extracurricular activities Alec-.'

'No! No don't. He's sticking to our deal, it doesn't matter-.'

They shared a glance and Alec picked at the corner of the book awkwardly.

'You look dead on your feet.' She said plainly, and Alec wasn't quite sure what to say to that.  

'Thanks.'

He went back to reading, but his heart wasn't really in it anymore.

Pria put a hand on his shoulder and he had to fight the urge to throw it off because he didn't need it. He didn't need her sympathy - a deal was a deal and everything was fine.

'She's right Alec,' Izzy piped up from Pria's other side, 'You do look like shit.' 

Alec glared at her, blood boiling. 

Izzy just smiled beatifically and carried on with her neat note-taking. 

'You are not helping.' He growled. 

'You shouldn't have made that stupid deal in the first place.' 

Alec knew he shouldn't rise to it but he was so so tired. The fact that the girls were right (and knew it) was pushing him over the edge. 

'Look, I can't tell Jace not to have girls back if he wants to it's not fair on him!' 

He was pinned by joint stares of disapproval and he shoved the textbook away from him so hard that it skidded a metre across the table. 

'Why don't you just find another room? I'm sure J-.' 

Alec's loud huff interrupted Pria and she bit her lip sheepishly.

There was a tense pause in which Alec reached out to claw his book back and the girls studiously ignored him.

'She's right you know. You can't carry on like this. I know you love Jace but he's an asshole sometimes. I know it, you know it, I'm sure he knows it too. I really don't think it's worth killing yourself over.' 

Alec knew Izzy didn't mean 'love' in the non-platonic sense, but the word and Jace in the same sentence sent a wave of pain through his chest and he dug his nails into the table, hating himself simultaneously for being like this. 

'I just-, He raked his fingers frustratedly through his hair, 'I just - can't right now, ok? I just-.' 

He couldn't get the words out and felt despair fill him up until he was drowning in it.

He stared ahead unseeingly, unaware that someone was watching him until his eyes latched on movement and he saw the golden-skinned boy from earlier tilting his head in his direction, concern in every angle of his body as he watched him have a quiet breakdown. 

The weird sense of calm surrounding the man and his determination to pointedly watch him struggle rather than allow him the space the girls did brought Alec back to reality and he forced himself to breathe in deep, pulling the pieces of himself back together and focusing on the here and now. 

'I'll talk to Jace, Alec.' Izzy's voice was the last part that made him whole again, shaky, but ready. 

'Yeah,' he looked away from the man and gave her a watery smile, 'Yeah, that - that would be great.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still building the foundations for this story but I'm confident everything will come together.


	4. Hello (it's me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is weird baby koala, Alec finds that getting away from the limelight is almost impossible, Izzy is a perfect human being.

As it turned out, getting Jace to switch rooms wasn't all that much of a big deal. A few words with Izzy and one look (a proper one) at Alec was enough to make Jace see the light.

Alec thought it was mainly Izzy's 'death glare' that sorted things out, but she assured him he could also see the error of his ways. Alec highly doubted this. They had made a deal, Alec - technically - had broken that deal. 

Jace didn't seem massively phased by the whole thing though, so Alec had to be thankful for small mercies. 

As he settled into having his own space, Alec laid on his bed that night and slept for about twelve hours straight, waking up to bright sunlight and a satisfying feeling of being fully rested for the first time in four or five weeks. It must have shown because Pria took one look at him and one of her huge dimpled smiles lit her face.

'You look better already.' 

Alec looked down bashfully.

'Thanks.'

Izzy appeared from his right and clapped him on the shoulder. 

'100%. Mom rang. She wants to know why you've been avoiding her calls.' 

Raising her eyebrow pointedly, Alec opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again - realising the only reason he hadn't spoken to to Maryse was because of Jace. He had the constant fear that she would ask him what was wrong and he would tell her, warts and all. 

'I'll call later.' He muttered. 

She nodded and moved on to the next thing, absently pulling hair from under her handbag strap and flicking it over her shoulder.

They walked as one towards their campus coffee shop, obvious to the whispers and glances that followed them: 'that's the Lightwoods' 'what are their names?' 'Isabelle and Alex I think' 'they're stunning, so tall' 'wonder what they're studying' 'I dunno but I wouldn't kick them out of bed'.

Alec pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and ordered a black Americano without even looking at the Barista. Izzy flirted with the boy behind the counter - tall and tanned with brown hair and green eyes. Pria stood behind them, used to it. 

'You in that sorority yet?' Alec queried, offhand. Izzy's expression turned predatory. 

'Almost. I'll get the invite any day now.' If Alec had paid any attention to what his sister was wearing, he would have noticed that she looked particularly spectacular today - her skin tight dresses and jeans replaced with black formal trousers, impeccably tailored blazer, white shirt and stiletto-heeled black boots. 

On the other hand, Alec was wearing what looked like a moth-eaten Fred Perry polo-neck navy jumper and faded Levi's. 

Pria, in her white flowered summer dress and sandals looked like a splash of paint on a blank canvas. 

As they waited for their coffees, a blonde head bobbed its way over and Jace appeared, getup very similar to Alec's except he wore a red polo. 

Alec didn't need to turn round to know who had just arrived.

'Can we have a mocha frappuccino with that order?' He pulled out a twenty and Jace started talking to the girls, no doubt filling them in on his conquests.

They grabbed their beverages and Jace slung an arm over Alec's shoulder, forcing the Lightwood boy to hunch because of the height-difference.

'Who's the greatest?'

'Izzy.' Quipped Alec, earning himself a smile from his sister.

'Ok, apart from Izzy.' 

Alec let out a beleaguered sigh. 

'Just spit it out Jace.' 

'You're no fun. I happen to know a certain society that has taken a certain...interest in our little clan.'

He looked around dramatically, as though the walls had ears. 

'I could be blacklisted for even talking about this shit.' 

Alec rolled his eyes, unhooking Jace from around his shoulders. 

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' 

Izzy and Jace shared a meaningful look and Alec wanted to kick something forcefully. 

'Izzy knows.'

She nodded conspiratorially. 

'I don't care!' Alec threw up his hands, 'I don't wanna be in any 'secret society.''

He said it so loud and with so such passion that people turned to watch and Izzy slapped him on the arm, hard. 

'Well don't ruin our chances, asshole.' 

Alec rubbed his arm, glaring at her. 

Seeing the situation escalate, Pria put her hand on Alec's back. 

'It's ok Alec, I don't wanna be in it either.'

He smiled at her, despite himself. She was so pretty and cute in her floaty dress and brown strappy sandals. Why couldn't he just date Pria? Although they were more friends now, so that would be super weird.  

'Ok well, now we've got that sorted,' Jace couldn't be attention-starved for long, 'Word on the street-.' 

'I thought it was between the sheets.' 

Jace pretended he didn't hear. 

'Is that tomorrow to show you reciprocate the interest, you should wear one piece of fluorescent clothing. Or like something bright.' 

'How on earth would you do that?' 

The words came out of Alec's mouth before he could stop them. 

'Well,' said Jace, his eyes were gleaming with mischief, 'It can be anything, and they only accept it if it's revealed in a risqué way.' 

'What the-,' Alec spluttered, 'That's ridiculous.' 

'Oh for God's sake Alec, live a little will you.' 

'I manage quiet fine without flashing my-.' 

'Alec. No-one's forcing you to do it. Calm down.' 

As they sauntered seemingly undeterred down towards their regular grassy knoll, Alec wondered (not for the first time, and definitely not the last) what his life had been like if his parents had been bus drivers. 

'I think I'm gonna...' Jace whispered his plan in Izzy's ear and she cackled unashamedly.

Alec dug in his bag for a bunch of cookies he'd been given yesterday and offered them to Pria, who took one.

'I'm struggling with this politics question.'

'I'll help you go through it. Can you test me on my geology again?'

Settling back on the grass they fell into their normal routine and Alec forgot (for the time being) about the 'secret society' and whatever interest they might or might not have in him. 


	5. Slave To The Wage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec regrets his life decisions.

There were two rules to flag down the members of this 'secret society'.

1\. Keep it on the down low

2\. The sexier the better 

And the other, more logical ones. There had to be one attempt; between 12 and 1pm in a public area - either a) the canteen, b) the outside seating area and c) the library. 

Despite his misgivings, Alec heard his father's voice in his ear telling him to 'do his very best because his family were counting on him'. Being in a secret fucking society probably counted in there somewhere and Alec would rather eat his own shit than sexually reveal himself to the rest of campus.

'It really doesn't have to be all that revealing,' Izzy comforted him, 'Being sexy isn't necessarily about who can show the most skin.' 

Alec didn't say anything, but felt marginally better. To make their neon items of clothing stand out, the Lightwoods were wearing darker clothes so their could be no mistaking their intention. 

'I thought we were meant to be discreet about it.' 

'We will be.' Izzy replied easily. 

'Are you sure about this Jace?' 

'Alec, would I ever make you strip in public for no good reason?' 

Alec didn't dignify this with an answer.

'It's legit.' 

Said Jace shortly and for the first time throughout this whole debacle Alec actually believed he was serious. Jace wanted to get into this society, for whatever reason. 

Alec shrugged into his navy hoodie and watched Jace check his phone, blonde hair standing out against the dark t he was wearing. He looked tired. Alec wondered whether he was eating, but was distracted from this thread by Izzy, who strode out of his bathroom like a woman on a mission. 

She was wearing a navy silk dress to her knees and heeled black sandals. 

Jace's eyes flicked up for the briefest moment before returning to his screen.

'No heels Iz.' 

She bristled visibly. 

'I can't wear flats with this dress, it's just-.' 

'What? Summer? Discretion remember.' 

She took a breath, considering giving him a piece of her mind, then spun with a small huff and stomped back into the bathroom. 

The two boys shared a smile. 

'You nervous?' 

Asked Jace, the way he turned the phone absently between his fingers betraying that he was, at least, a tiny bit on edge. 

'Na.' Alec looked down at his loafers and shook hair out of his eyes. 

Their gazes met and they both laughed. 

'Two minutes Izzy.' 

The door opened before Jace could complete the sentence. 

'I'm ready.' 

She was a few inches shorter than she normally was but still wearing a small heel. 

'You look great.' 

Alec nodded and her shoulders relaxed imperceptibly, a small smile creeping across her face. 

'Ready?'

'Bo-.' 

'If you say 'born ready' Jace I'm going to punch you somewhere not very nice.' 

'I'll have you know every part of me is nice.' 

'Ew. Let's move on. Everyone know their part? Great, let's go.' 

They left the dorm as one then split. Jace to the canteen, Izzy to the grounds and Alec to the library. 

As he approached the double doors he could feel a light sweat breaking out on the back of his neck and under his arms. He told himself not to worry, it wouldn't matter in a minute anyway. 

He immediately saw Pria at their usual spot and hoped that whoever was here from this society could see that spot. 

'Hey.' 

'Hey' She replied, smile sunny. Her pink and yellow dress stood out in the sea of shelves. 

'Nervous?' 

'A little.' 

'You've got a bit of time.' 

Alec grinned weakly.

'Let's study.' Pria pushed her book towards him and he reminded himself it was only half eleven. 

Soon Alec was elbow deep in environmental law and completely forgot what the time was. He was figuring out a timeline of pollution acts when Pria announced a toilet break. 

'Sure.' 

He was on number 21 when he had the briefest of warnings and Pria poured two large iced-waters over his head. He had partially stood up to help her but remembered at the last minute what was meant to happen and almost got whiplash in stopping himself taking them off her. 

As it was, he froze, soaking from head to belt-loops, mouth open in shock. He didn't have time to be embarrassed or worried - it was over in three seconds flat. 

It took him a moment but he realised he was dripping all over their textbooks and he panicked, looking at Pria in desperation. 

'Oh my god!' She was saying, hands over her face, 'I'm so sorry Alec, I think I tripped, do you wanna go to the bathroom?' 

His head shook of his own accord and he began to strip methodically, heart racing but his hands were steady. 

Underneath his hoodie was a t shirt with orange neon writing that read 'this t-shirt is brighter than your future'. It was old, thin, full of holes and currently sticking to his chest in unflattering patches. He stood up straight, catching Pria's subtle nod and took the spare t from her, walking towards the bathroom and beginning to pull off the shirt, stopping to make sure whoever got an eyeful before disappearing from sight. 

Alec threw Jace's shirt into the sink and launched himself into a stall, leaning against the side. He felt a bit sick and it was a few seconds before he changed and left. 

Pria was stood at the table, books piled neatly together, she'd even packed his bag for him.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.'

'Let's go meet the others.' 

Alec was starting to deeply regret whatever life decisions he had made to get to this moment and it was only when he got to their hill he remembered he'd forgotten Jace's shirt. 

Fortunately, someone else had picked it up for him. 


	6. No Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Who. The hell. Is Magnus. Bane.'

'How'd it go?' 

Was the first thing Izzy asked when Alec rejoined the group. 

Alec just looked at her.

'It went fine.' Provided Pria hastily.

'Did-?.'

She nodded and Izzy looked pleased. As for her stunt she looked unruffled and poised as though she showed her underwear to the public every day of the week. Jace had his shirt flung over one bare shoulder and was laid on his back, enjoying the sun. 

Alec glared at him. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful. Why was shirtless Jace in his life. 

The heat from the sun was burning the back of his neck but he'd rather kiss his sister than take off his top. 

'So what's round two?' 

Murmered Pria, smiling secretively. She might not be in the running for the society but she was enjoying being involved in the process.

'Hazing.' 

'What do you mean hazing? I thought that was only the Greek system.'

Alec wasn't sure he could handle any more of this. He had shit to do, like study for midterms and not be football captain. That was Jace's job. He wanted to be head of archery instead. A pointless sport that his father absolutely hated but if he was top of the leader board they got along just fine. 

'Well, it's a type of hazing.' 

'What happens?'

'They piss you off until you crack, or until you solve the problem.' 

'Great.' 

'How long before they have the shortlist?' 

'A week. Could be two.' Contributed Jace from his prone position. 

'I swear to God Izzy, if they mess with my studies-.' 

'They won't jeopardise your future, otherwise what would be the point?' 

'Ok, well -.'

'Alec, it'll be fine.'

Alec went quiet, but inside he was fuming. With the hazing from Pi Beta just around the corner he wasn't convinced it would be fine. His mind reeled with the worst-case scenarios - imagined turning up at his father's door covered in raw egg with one shoe, slightly singed, as he explained to Robert that he couldn't do the work because the library had burnt down. 

'It's college, they can't technically do anything illegal Alec.' Izzy patted his arm reassuringly. 

He nodded miserably and tried to ignore Jace as he theorised outloud about what they could actually do to them. None of it was something he wanted to experience.

Consequently, Alec spent the next few days on high alert, looking both ways every time he entered or left anywhere, muscles tense, ready for fight-or-flight. He must have looked ridiculous, because Jace stopped him one day and shook his head disbelievingly. 

'Alec. You need to get a grip. What do you think they're gonna do to you?' 

He looked into Jace's golden eyes and wished he had Jace's confidence that he would get through anything with sheer force of will and witty comments. 

'I don't know. I just don't like not knowing what's going to-.' 

At this point, several water balloons 'fell' from the sky and crashed over the two boys, causing Alec to yelp in shock and Jace to burst out laughing. 

'Yeah guys! That was totally terrifying. I'm peeing my pants.' 

Alec grabbed the wet sleeve of Jace's tee.

'Don't encourage them!' He hissed desperately. 

'Stop being such a baby! It was a f'ing water-.' 

Alec had a second's warning before two people in masks ran at them from either side with buckets and they barely got two feet before they were coated in raw eggs and flour. 

Both boys ran until they were clear and collapsed on the grass, out of breath and drenched. 

'Why did it have to be eggs.' Said Alec, feeling oddly alleviated now something had happened. 

'Hey man, I'm just glad it's not-.' 

'Don't even think about finishing that sentence.' 

The taller boy scanned their immediate vicinity for masked figures and found none.

Alec's phone whined shrilly and he fumbled for it, nose wrinkling. 

'It's Izzy.' 

They exchanged a look and Alec answered. 

'You ok Iz?' 

'They took my clothes.' 

'What are you wearing?'

Jace's eyebrows shot up.

'Yours. Don't you own anything that's not navy or black?!'

'Wait. How did you-.' 

'Where's Jace?' 

'He's with me.'

'Where are you?' 

'Izzy I don't know if you wanna-.'

Jace watched Alec get interrupted and smirked. 

'We're outside d-block. Don't say I didn't-.' 

Alec stopped and rolled his eyes, putting the phone onto the grass beside him, catching Jace's amused gaze.

'She's coming to meet us then?' 

Alec's sigh was all the answer be needed.

'Fantastic.' He threw himself back onto the grass grinning. 

Over the next few days, Alec and Jace found themselves coated in ever manner of substance possible - Alec taking things to the next level by going to lectures covered in chocolate - and Izzy went to extreme measures to keep up the high standard of dress set out by Delta Sierra - when she had no clothes. It was an unwritten rule that she couldn't go and buy more. 

Between the three of them they wore Alec and Jace's selection of boy clothes and some of Pria's flowery dresses. 

Alec thought Pria deserved an award for being such a good sport and made sure she didn't get caught in the crossfire. 

As term raced towards midterms, the Lightwoods began to wonder whether any of the hazing had come from the 'secret' society. 

Alec tried not to panic, figuring if he could sit through politics 101 covered in brownie mixture he could handle anything. 

It was only when Izzy turned up to Professor Hodge's history seminar covered in milk did Alec consider something else was coming his way. What was it going to be next? Cow dung? 

His sister didn't bat an eyelid and won the women's kickboxing tournament the next day head to toe in acrylic paint. She looked pretty badass actually. 

So far, nothing had happened to Alec.

Some rather embarrassing pictures of Jace had turned up on campus with 'I'm with stupid' and an arrow pointing downwards painted on his chest while he was asleep.

Jace, obviously, was thrilled. He got Pria to repaint the words on him and went around campus posing for photos with people. If that didn't say 'suck it bitches' Alec didn't know what did. 

Alec felt a bit sick and slightly heady from nervousness. He felt like there was a photographer round every corner. A girl or - God forbid - a boy, ready with a dart gun to seduce him and ruin his career for life. 

As it was midterms took over his life and he was back to being a regular at the library late at night, mostly with Pria, sometimes by himself. 

There was one exam he needed a bunch of books for, but he hadn't had chance to tackle it yet due to his other stack of revision. On Tuesday night, he logged onto the university portal and began to query the availability of the texts at he needed. 

The further down the list he got the worse it became. 

They had all been checked out.

Every single one. 

All ten of the fuckers. 

Every copy, every edition in the whole damn place. 

Alec didn't just feel sick, he was freakin' furious. 

This was not fucking funny. 

This was not happening. 

He went to the desk and, overwhelmed by an eerie sense of calm, asked politely who had taken out the books. 

'Sorry we can't give out that kind of information.' 

He called Izzy and she breezed past his frustration with a 'give me two minutes.' 

He waited impatiently. 

Then she laughed. 

'It's Magnus Bane.' 

Alec wasn't placated. 

'Who. The hell. Is Magnus. Bane.' 


	7. Teenage Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to get a grip. Magnus finds the whole thing hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understandthefascination came up with this idea so I'm crediting her here for her awesomeness ^_^.

'Alec, sometimes I think you live under a rock.' 

Alec gripped the phone so tight he was surprised it didn't break apart.

'He's famous. Well, kind of. He was on the news a while ago? His parents died and he inherited a small fortune, he's always in-.'

'Izzy. I don't care how famous his parents are, WE have famous parents I just-.' 

He punched the door with a satisfying bang. 

'I need these books! There's not even -,' he was so angry he could hardly speak, 'An e-copy because the internal sever is down!'

He heard Izzy collecting her thoughts on the other end and hoped one of them was a solution. A non-violent solution that didn't involve him ripping this guy's head off. 

Although, now that he considered it, that wouldn't help at all.

'We just need to - think about this rationally -.'

'I am thinking about it rationally-.'

'Maybe if we just...ask him nicely, he'll come around.' 

'I appear to have misplaced his number on my phone.' 

'I'll just Facebook him,' there was a soft tapping of keys, 'Oh good! He's online.' 

Alec stalked in loops of the library's foyer, getting more and more agitated by the second. 

Izzy was silent for so long he thought she'd gone, then she made a noise kind of like she was laughing and he almost exploded.

'Izzy, what the HELL are you doing!' 

'He says if you want them you have to come get them yourself.' 

'What are you talking about? Can't he just-.'

Oh.

It suddenly all made sense. This was the hazing. This was his eggs and clothes-stealing, his embarrassing picture show. 

This was so fucking annoying Alec wanted to scream. 

'Where is he?' 

'You're going now?'

'Two can play at that game.' 

She didn't seem to approve but gave him the location of his apartment just off-campus and warned him not to do anything stupid. 

Furious, Alec stormed across the university grounds, ready to give this 'Magnus' a piece of his mind. 

As he reached the building, however, be began to loose steam and stood for a few minutes, staring at the little slip of paper that displayed the man's name and seriously wondering whether he should just call it a night and come back tomorrow. 

But the exam. And those damned books! Prick. 

He pulled himself together and pressed the button. 

'Bane residence?' 

Came an amused, lilting voice through the speaker. 

'It's Alec...Lightwood.' 

There was a low chuckle and Alec's insides flipped around. There was something about the sound of that laugh, like he was hiding something, like he was thinking lurid thoughts. 

'Come on up, Alexander.' 

'That's not my-.' 

He was cut off by the buzzer. 

Alec cautiously pushed his way in and climbed the three stories to flat 3b. 

He felt annoyed, forced by his own need to study to visit this stupid man with his stupid name at this time at night. There was nothing like being your own worst enemy. 

So, feeling like a angry teenager in that frustrating headspace where you knew that  the problem was mostly your fault, Alec knocked on the door.

It opened in three seconds flat and Alec was shocked despite himself.

Who else would be behind the mask than the man from the library. The one who winked and watched him struggle. 

The one with the light eyes and odd sense of gravitas. 

The Lightwood gave into his frustration easily.

'Give me my books,' then, after a beat, 'Please.' 

This Magnus character didn't react how he wanted him to. In fact, he didn't retaliate at all he just considered him thoughtfully, taking his time, his gaze taking all of Alec in to the point where Alec was 45% sure he was being checked out. 

Finishing his examination, the guy's eyes crinkled in a way that suggested he was amused. 

'No.' 

'What do you mean 'no'?!' 

Alec was deflated.

The guy - Magnus - Alec reminded himself, smiled fully this time, cat-like and a weird sensation passed over him, like he'd been stripped naked and someone was about to touch him in places he so wasn't ready for.

'Why don't you come inside? Just for a few minutes. I won't keep you from your...studying.' 

Alec jerked at the shiver that trickled between his shoulder blades. 

He wasn't sure what he meant, but he couldn't look at him anymore and stared instead at a point just past his perfectly styled head. 

His mind was reeling with what might lie beyond that threshold and to be quite honest - he couldn't handle it.

His brain couldn't process the next step and he just stood there like a pot plant, feeling more like a loser every second. 

Magnus' heart went out to him and he put a hand out gently, taking Alec by the arm and leading the taller man into his sitting room, setting him down on the sofa and disappearing to get him a drink. 

When he came back Alec was sitting with his forearms on his knees, long fingers linked together in front of him. 

Magnus offered him the drink - one if his specialities, a purple fruity concoction that was sweet but had a kick to it - and Alec took it, if a little hesitantly. 

'Thanks.' 

'You're very welcome. I'm Magnus by the way.' He held out a hand and the Lightwood boy shook it. 

'You can have the books.' 

Alec smiled shakily. 

'Thanks.' 

There was a slightly awkward pause where Alec took a sip of the drink and grimaced. 

'Look, Alexander, in the library the other day...I didn't know who you were, I wasn't - well, I was - but I wasn't intentionally trying to freak you out.' 

'Yeah I've never heard of you either.' He replied, so bluntly that Magnus laughed outright. 

'Well that's refreshing.'

To his credit, Alec took a second sip of the cocktail and turned to meet Magnus' gaze. The older man found the honesty he saw there incredibly endearing. 

'You have very blue eyes,' said Magnus, his own narrowing as they searched Alec's features, 'A Lightwood trait, I suppose?'

Alec smiled lopsidedly.

'My mom's side I think. What cocktail is this?' 

Magnus was back to his secret smiles.

'I call it the 'Magnus Mojito'. It's a fantastic crowd-pleaser.' 

'It's really...sweet.' 

Alec made a face and Magnus moved to take it off him but he yanked it away before he could. 

'I might as well finish it now.' And he did, in one gulp. 

'Your eyes are very-.'

'Dreamy? Mesmerising-.'

'Yellow,' finished Alec and Magnus looked affronted.

'Yellow?'

'Well,' Alec backtracked hastily, 'Like dark-yellow, kinda gold.'

Magnus looked mollified and his lips formed the words 'dark-yellow' silently before Alec jumped in with.

'But they're cool? I mean you don't see that a lot, I guess.'

Magnus watched the boy dig himself deeper and then took pity on him by changing the subject. 

'You and your sister are big news on campus. Word on the street is miss Lightwood won the first freshman kickboxing round covered in tomato soup...or something equally as disgusting.' 

The more Alec smiled, the more Magnus wanted to make him smile. 

'It was acrylic paint, and yeah she's pretty badass. She could probably win in stilettos - in fact, scratch that - she would definitely win.' 

'She sounds like a force of nature.' 

'That's one way to describe her.' 

Alec was twiddling the stem of the glass between his fingers which was moderately distracting. Magnus took it from him and set it down on the table. 

'So why not...tomato soup for me?'

Alec asked, even though he knew the answer already. 

'As much as I would enjoy taking all your clothes and covering you in soup, Alexander, I knew none of that would get to you - you would just sit in the library rather than provide yourself as a topic for gossip. If I took your study materials, however, you would have to come find me yourself.' 

Alec shot him an exasperated look. 

'Why?'

Magnus tilted his head, considering him.

'Curiosity I suppose.'

Alec clenched his hands, willing himself not to get annoyed. 

'I'm sure you're disappointed.' 

'Not at all! I find you...intriguing, actually.' 

'I'm not, I'm not at all I just-,' it was becoming a bit too much for Alec, 'I'm just a regular person with a famous name can I-,' he turned to Magnus and there was fear there, 'Have my books now and go?' 

They looked at each other for a moment, Magnus wanting the tension to drain from the man's shoulders but when it didn't he sighed. 

'Of course,' he smiled, 'I'll have them returned to the library tomorrow morning.'

Alec visibly relaxed and he nodded, standing. 

'Thank you.'

'Any time, Alexander.'

'Why do you keep on-,' Alec rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'Doesn't matter. Thanks for the drink. You can tell all your friends you met 'Alexander Lightwood. I'm sure they'll be thrilled.' 

He said all this while focused on the doorway of the sitting room, not looking at Magnus once. 

Magnus uncurled like a cat and put himself directly in his line of vision so he had no choice but to glance at him before moving his gaze to the floor. 

'It's been quite a pleasure, Alec,' he held out a hand, 'Until next time.'

'Yeah.' Said Alec and waved half-heartedly before Magnus let him out, feeling like he'd been hit by a small freight train. 


	8. Whatever people say I am, that's what I'm not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec struggles. Jace is an unhelpful sideshow. Izzy tries to keep her brother above water, with help from Pria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mess after that kiss.
> 
> Somebody pinch me.
> 
> Sorry guys this one's a short one.

True to his word, the books reappeared in the library the next morning. Alec walked in, half expecting Magnus to be sprawled lazily in the middle but he was nowhere to be seen. 

'How was it? Are you ok?' 

Izzy had called him when he'd got back last night. 

'Yeah,' he replied, surprised that he was alright, 'He's weird.' 

And that was all she got until the next day at lunch when the group convened on their mound.

'So I heard you met...' Alec's eyebrows knitted together, 'The leader of the 'secret society''. 

Jace whispered it so loud Alec swore the whole campus could hear him. 

He was half-tempted to reply 'You mean MAGNUS BANE' but he just exchanged a look with Izzy and nodded. 

'Wait - he's the president?!'

'He's a PhD student.' Interrupted Izzy before Jace could become a real life version of Kronk from Emperor's New Groove. 

'What's he studying?' 

Izzy frowned. 

'I've no idea. He's displayed every part of him in gossip magazines but I couldn't tell you what his major is.' She was clearly impressed. 

Jace lifted his blonde head from where it was resting on his forearms. 

'You mean you've seen this guy's-.' 

'Jace.' 

'Hey! I'm just curious. Guy's a legend. Could be compensating for you know-.'

'We know.' Groaned Pria from his right. 

'Great,' she continued miserably, 'If I ever meet him all I'm gonna be thinking about is...' She flapped a hand all-encompassingly.

'His dick?' Supplied Jace with a wicked grin.

'Well, you were already thinking about that,' Alec's treacherous brain provided unhelpfully. 

'No I wasn't.' He said outloud and earned a weird look from Jace. That boy had hearing like a wolf. 

'No but seriously-,' Jace carried on, unphased, 'What was he like? Sum it up. Three words. Go.' 

If there was anything Alec hated more than being tricked into thinking about Magnus' private parts it was being put on the spot. 

His eyebrows snapped together and be fixed Jace with a lazer blue-eyed glare. If it wasn't for the expectant faces of the others he would have forgone the entire thing. As it was Alec bit back a smart ass remark and racked his convulsing mind for three words. 

Three words to sum up that man? 

That was like describing the sun as a shiny ball of light. 

I mean this was...Magnus was...this whole thing was unprecedented. 

Magnus Bane. 

Alec zeroed in on different sections of the meeting: the rich purple of the front door with its gold peephole, the burnt scarlet of the brocade settee and blue-glass surface of the coffee table. The carpet had been dark gold like wheat, patterns forming in the threads if you looked hard enough - which Alec had - clutching his drink as he tried not to look at- 

Magnus. 

Tall for a guy - only an inch or two shorter than himself, which was unusual. Long legs, lithe figure, moved with a sort of practiced grace like he was being watched. His hair was styled into a messy quiff, his features deceptively soft contrasting with his odd-coloured slanted eyes. His eyes were framed with smoky powder and Alec was mesmerised. He didn't think he'd ever seen a guy wear makeup and make it look so good. 

He was wearing a maroon shirt and a black velvet waistcoat complete with pocket watch, tailored trousers and...spotted pink socks on his feet. 

As he handed the drink to Alec, the blue-eyed man brushed his fingers with Magnus' and felt a tendril of shock race through him. 

This wasn't what it was meant to be like. 

This wasn't how it was meant to go. 

This was not happening.

He landed back in the present as he felt Jace's hand on his elbow and he flicked from face to face, a lump in his throat. 

There was nothing for it.

Alec let the anger and frustration take over and grated out a single sentence. 

'Damn fucking annoying.' 

He summed up succinctly. Jace's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he seemed at a loss of what to say, which was a surprise in itself. 

He recovered after a beat and his hand dropped back to his grass.

'That good, huh?'

'Well,' mused Pria, 'I guess you guys'll know soon whether you got in or not.' 

Jace snorted.

'Of course we got in.' 

Izzy rolled her eyes but smiled. 

'If nothing else, it won't be last we see of Magnus Bane.' 

Alec wanted to carve his eyeballs out with a spoon. 


	9. 36 Degrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, Izzy was right. 

It was definitely not the last time Alec would see Magnus Bane, nor the rest of them apparently. 

They were sat in Alec's room on Thursday night, dorm filled with the muted sounds of students getting ready for bed, making a late-night snack and chatting about their classes. 

Izzy had dragged the group back to Alec's room because she had stated Jace 'was too unsubtle' to be out in the public. 

'You're telling me we have to make an appearance at - and I quote - a 'weird sex party'.'

Alec was glad Izzy hadn't told him this at the library, he might have clawed his face off while vomiting over all of his work. 

'I think I'm going to hurl.' 

'Alec, stop being such a baby,' Reasoned Jace, unhelpfully, 'We're adults here, right?'

'I am not having sex in front of strangers. In fact I'm not going period-.'

'Alec,' Izzy sighed, glaring at Jace, 'Jace.' 

'Wha?' Jace held his hands up in mock innocence. 

'It's not my fault mr big shot Lightwood hasn't done the-.' 

He went quiet under Izzy's furious gaze and Alec resisted the urge to bitch slap him.

'It's an important event,' she caught her brother's eye, 'If we want to prove our loyalty to the society we have to go.'

Alec groaned into his hands. 

There was the whisper of paper on carpet and all four pairs of eyes latched on - not one - but four envelopes that had been slid under the door. 

Alec's heart leapt in his chest and Pria bent to pick them up. 

'There's one for each of us.' She murmured, surprised. 

When they'd received their respective invites, Izzy read out the message.

'Greetings friends,

You have been cordially invited to the residence of Magnus Bane on the evening of June 6 for a night of debauchery, decadence and drinking. 

Please dress for significantly warmer weather.

(Cotton is frowned upon. Latex is encouraged.)

Don't be afraid to be yourself. 

Yours in anticipation,

M. B.'

There was a pregnant pause in which Alec opened his mouth to protest, Jace grinned with delight, Pria looked confused and Izzy tilted her head, already mentally planning her outfit. 

'What does it mean; 'cotton is frowned upon'?' 

'It's a common theme for most fetish or kink gatherings.' 

Izzy stated matter-of-factly to Alec's question. 

'Fetish gathering?' He replied weakly, stomach churning. Thankfully, Pria looked just as pale. 

'Magnus is famous for his...risqué parties.' 

'Izzy,' Alec began desperately, 'I don't know if I can do this-.' 

Izzy stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, gaze calm and grounding. 

'Alec, nobody is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do.'

'But equally, there may be a lot that you want to do.' Jace interjected gleefully. 

Pria hit him and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

'I, personally, am stoked to be invited. I'd go as far as to say it's an honour.' 

Pria was chewing on her bottom lip and had so far said nothing either for or against. 

'All you have to do is make an appearance.' Izzy was ignoring Jace and focusing on Alec, squeezing his shoulder. 

'In what? Latex?' 

'We can work it out. You'll be amazed how normal you can look.' 

'Izzy...' Alec pleaded. 

'We can have a few drinks, ease ourselves into it-.'

Izzy rounded on Jace, her hair almost hitting Alec in the face.

'Jace, NOT helping.' 

Jace shrugged and threw himself back on Alec's bed. 

Weirdly, it was Pria that comforted him the most. 

She moved to his side and slid her arm around his waist, blonde head nestled into his armpit. 

'Don't worry Alec. We can stick together.'

'Thanks Pria.' 

Izzy smiled at her, eyes warm.

A resigned yet determined silence fell as the others gathered up their things to leave Alec in peace. 

Alec hung his bag up on the chair and sat on his bed to take his shoes off.

There was a chorus of byes and Alec mumbled something in response, not realising Jace was still standing in the doorway. 

Alec had removed one shoe and was working on the next when the other boy spoke. 

'It's gonna be fine you know.'

Alec looked up, regretting it immediately as the light from the hallway filtered around Jace's figure, framing him and making him seem younger and more vulnerable than normal. His blonde hair was messy and his amber eyes were soft; he was worrying at his lips and Alec wished he would stop already.

Between him and Magnus the world was going to kill him. 

'I know.' He replied automatically, going back to his laces. 

'You know I'll look out for you.'

Alec nodded woodenly, peeling the laces apart from their tangled knot. 

'I'm serious Alec. Weird sex party or not, anyone tries anything and I'll beat their ass into next year.' 

Alec closed his eyes for a breath, opened them and raised his head to meet Jace's uncharacteristicly open expression. 

'It's fine Jace.' He grated out, unsure what his friend wanted him to say. Jace's face dropped minutely and Alec frowned.

'I know I haven't been a good friend to you recently...' 

Jace kicked the carpet, looking away and Alec couldn't have been more surprised if he'd taken off his clothes and danced the hula. Jace admitting he was an ass? What was the world coming to? 

Alec blinked, mind boggling at what might be next on the Jace-agenda when his friend cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly. 

'Yeah so...good talk. See you later man!'

Alec sat for a solid minute, wondering what the hell had gotten into Jace then shrugged it off, removed the second shoe and got ready for bed. 

Tonorrow was another day.


	10. The Entertainer I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Weird sex party' part numero uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became too big so I chopped it in two.

'Leather,' Izzy had told him on Friday morning, via text, 'Leather pants.' 

Alec resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room and buried himself in his covers, for the first time in two months missing his two hour politics seminar. 

When Pria knocked on his door two hours later, she took one look at his face and patted him on the arm.

'You can have my notes.' 

He nodded weakly and opened the door to let her in. She shook her head and he noticed that there were purple smudges underneath her eyes and her dress was slightly crumpled. 

'We're meeting the others,' she explained, 'They're skipping fourth and we're going shopping.' 

Alec felt sick. He let her in anyway and pulled on shorts and a t shirt, ratty trainers completing the overall look. 

Pria didn't seem to notice and was staring blankly out of the window, books imprisoned in a death grip against her chest. 

He took a breath, stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and her apologised, their eyes meeting, hers wide and worried, his resigned and blurry with sleep. 

'I'm sorry.' They blurted out in unison and Pria smiled, hand clutching the skirt of her dress as she leaned into Alec's broad torso. 

'I don't think I slept a wink,' She admitted sheepishly, 'I keep on thinking; 'why did they pick me?' 'I'm no one special' 'I don't even have that good grades'. I'm just your average small town girl.' 

Alec dragged her into his arms, books and all. 

'You're not average at all, Pria. You're awesome.' 

She laughed into his shoulder and hugged him back quickly, before breaking away and smiling up at him.

'I can't believe you skipped class.' 

It was Alec's turn to laugh. 

'I just couldn't face it. I went back to sleep.' 

'I wish I'd done that,' Pria sighed, 'I just couldn't sleep at all. Too much going on in my head.' 

'I'm sure it'll be fine,' Alec told her, mostly to reassure himself, 'Let's go meet the others. Izz'll picked out something awful for us to wear.' 

Pria hit him lightly on the arm.

Enroute, she turned to him worriedly.

'What do you think it'll be like?' 

Alec huffed derisively.

'I have no idea. My experience in the whole 'sex party' thing is lacking.' 

She went quiet for a moment and Alec pulled her into a one-armed hug. 

'You won't be forced into anything you don't want to do. They'll have to deal with me first.'

She smiled slightly and seemed to relax. 

Jace and Izzy were standing next to Jace's car - a horrible red soft top that screamed pretentious twat. They piled in,  Jace put on some more pretentious piano music and away they went. 

The soft melodies of Jace's classical collection began to grate on Alec's nerves pretty quickly and he leaned into his friends ear from the back to request something 'a bit more upbeat'. 

Jace seemed to sense the tension and flicked the channel to some mainstream station without a single witty comment. 

They reached the mall and Izzy immediately took control, throwing the boys into the fray with several pairs of leather trousers and weird shirts with holes in and straps hanging from random places. Sending them to change this gave Izzy a second to comfort Pria and tell her they would sort themselves out after. 

'I know something that will go perfectly with your eyes.' She told her confidently. Pria wanted to scream quietly and hug Izzy at the same time. She settled for a nod and a smile. 

All in all the group threw together their outfits pretty quickly and were soon camped out at a Five Guys, picking at fries and discussing the coming night.

'I'll do your makeup,' Izzy stated and Alec couldn't dredge up a protest. It was either go big or go home...right?

'As long as I don't look like a girl.' He muttered, stabbing his fry into a pot of ketchup. 

Izzy rolled her eyes. 

'You couldn't look like a girl if you tried. You're too-.'

'Big. You're like a Sasquatch.' Jace grinned around a mouthful of fries and Izzy smacked him for being disgusting. 

'I was going to say masculine,' she sighed, 'But yeah you'd make a pretty tall girl.' 

'I, on the other hand, would make an awesome girl.' 

'We know.' Chorused the others. 

'Alright alright don't shoot a man when he's down!' He clutched at his chest as though they'd personally wounded him. 

'You could probably wear a trash can and still look great.' Pria murmured wistfully, her fry doing its sixth circuit of her pot. 

Jace's eyes lit up.

'You know-.'

'No,' Izzy shut him down, 'You are not wearing a trash can to Magnus' party.'

Jace pouted, golden eyes mischievous. 

'You suck the fun out of everything.'

Izzy threw a fry at his head and it hit him squarely in the eye. 

'Ah!' He batted it away but Izzy was compensated by the way his eye immediately began to water from the salt contact.

'You would smell terrible and I would not want to be seen with you.'

'Point made.' Jace grumbled as he rubbed at his eye. 

Izzy checked her phone and smiled at everyone. 

'Eat up guys. It's time to get this party started.' 

Jace cramming as many fries in his mouth as he could, the group headed for home. 

Several hours later the four of them stood in Alec's bedroom, dressed for whatever kinda party whips and chains suggested.  

'We're just gonna walk across campus like this?' 

Alec asked Izzy, waving a hand at his knee-length leather coat and steel-capped boots. 

Izzy laughed. 

'You don't look that weird Alec, maybe like you're experiencing the goth phase a few years too late.' 

He nodded, unconvinced and was glad when Jace pushed a shot glass into his hand. 

'Bottoms up!' 

The blonde announced cheerfully. 

'Amen to that.' Muttered Pria and they clinked their glasses, downing the tequila. 

'You all look amazing,' Izzy reassured them, 'Maybe I'm missing my calling as a stylist.'

She looked wistful for a moment then clapped her hands together once. 

'Let's make Magnus proud.' 

'Let's not.' Thought Alec, wishing he could have another round of shots as they exited the building. 

 


End file.
